Breath of Life
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Fai and Kurogane go out to look for Sakura's feather, when they get attacked. What will happen to Fai, with only Kurogane around to help him? KuroFaiOneshot


A/N-Just something I threw together from some random inspiration that I had floating around. yup yup. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tsubasa, not me...

OoO

Kurogane nearly cried out as he saw Fai's lithe form fly through the air, blood trailing behind it.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona had stayed back at the inn the five of them had rented a room at, because Fai had insisted to them that in this world, full of magical monsters, it would be best for himself and Kurogane to go out, looking for the feather.

This had surprised Kurogane. After all, the mage had said that he would only help get the princess's feathers back, if it didn't threaten his life. And magical beasts, he thought, were very life threatening.

The next thing that surprised him, was that after Fai and himself had left the inn, and went into the nearby forest Mokona said he sensed the feather in, they had been attacked for no reason at all. The villagers had told them that the forest was peaceful, and that very few monsters lived there.

Kurogane cursed to himself as he battled the monsters, Fai by his side, doing his very best to kill the monsters with a long staff he had gotten from a store near their inn. Unfortunately, his best wasn't good enough this time.

Fai faltered for a moment when he saw Kurogane duck down, and roll on the ground to avoid a blow from a clawed hand, and ended up being struck with a sickening blow to his own stomach.

Kurogane got right back up, in time to see Fai go flying through the air. He snarled, biting back a shout, and killed the beast closest to him, with a new sword he had purchased at the same store Fai had gotten his staff.

Kurogane made his way over to Fai, slashing, killing, and simply beating any monsters that came near him. One had sniffed it's way over to Fai, and was about to bite him, Fai doing his best to struggle against it, when Kurogane let out a bellow, and swiped it away, killing it in the same moment.

Kurogane fended off the last few as quickly as he could, then kneeled beside Fai, laying his sword beside him.

"You idiot! Why'd you let you guard down!" Kurogane seethed at him, doing his best not to scream at the injured man below him. He tore the bottom half of the cloak he had been wearing off, so that he could wrap Fai's wound.

"….I …don't know, Kurotan…" Fai said with a smile, flinching the ever so slightest as Kurogane wound the cloth around Fai's middle.

Kurogane snorted at the nickname, but said nothing, concentrating on stopping the blood from pouring out of Fai.

"Damnit, stop bleeding…" Kurogane muttered, pressing his hand against Fai's wound.

"AH! Uhn….I'm sorry, Kurokuro…" Fai said, smile still on his face.

"And stop smiling! Geeze! You're dieing here, dumbass!" Kurogane growled, pressing harder on the wound by accident.

A sharp hissing sound escaped Fai's lips, informing Kurogane of the discomfort he was causing.

"S-sorry, Kurowanko…I can't help it" Fai said, his smiling only fading the slightest bit.

"Yes you can!" Kurogane was simply getting frustrated now, "You don't have to smile all the time! You don't have to hide all the damn time! You….don't have to…" Kurogane trailed off, realizing what he was saying.

Fai's smile slipped completely off, being replaced by a startled gaze. He then smiled again, but this time, it was a true, small, understanding smile.

"Thank you, Kuro-sama…for caring"

Kurogane could feel a blush coming to his face. "Who said I cared!"

Fai chuckled, resulting in him coughing, blood slowly seeping from the side of his mouth.

"Ah! No! Wait!" Kurogane searched for words, "Arg! Stop coughing!"

This caused Fai to laugh more, which caused him to cough harder.

Kurogane growled, watching Fai's blood leak from the makeshift bandage around his middle, and now seeping from the corners of his mouth.

"God damnit…you can't die now…" He murmured, as the realization hit that Fai was really dieing right infront of him, and he couldn't really do anything about it.

"K-kurokyu…I'm sorry…." He said, raising a shaky hand to Kurogane's frustrated face.

Kurogane reached up, and held the hand to his face, feeling how cold it was getting.

"You can't leave me…" Kurogane nearly whispered. He could feel pricks of tears in the corners of his blood red eyes. Eyes that had seen so much death, but yet just couldn't seem to comprehend the death occurring right before them.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down over Fai, and pressed his lips against Fai's chilling ones.

Fai's eyes widened, unprepared for Kurogane's actions. But, as Kurogane's lips touched his, he could feel something burst forth, deep within himself. He felt warmth returning to his body. He realized, as Kurogane began to pull away, that in fact, Kurogane was acting as an anchor for his magic.

Quickly, before Kurogane could break contact, he wrapped his arm around the other man's neck, pulling him back down. He held him there, his lips pressed against the dark mans', as he hovered his hand over his wound, healing it as quickly as he could.

Finally, when he felt the wound was closed, he let Kurogane go.

Kurogane blinked down at Fai as they both caught their breaths.

"Thank you, thank you, Kuro-chan" Fai said quietly to the other "You saved me"

Kurogane blinked, confused. Fai pushed Kurogane away a bit, so he could sit up properly, and unwound the bandage that Kurogane had wrapped around him. He pulled it away, and turned to Kurogane to show that he was all right.

"How…?" Kurogane was confused. Oh, so confused.

Fai leaned over, and pecked Kurogane on the cheek. "You acted as my anchor when you kissed me, like my markings had done…I was able to heal the wound."

Kurogane blinked again. If he hadn't kissed Fai, he would be dead.

"Damnit! Why is it always me!" Kurogane cursed as he stood up, and stalked away, back towards the inn.

Fai frolicked behind him, giggling at Kurogane, calling for him to wait up.

Fai would never see the relieved smile that Kurogane wore most of the way back to the inn, as the blonde bounced around behind him.

OoO

A/N-Please R&R! It'd be greatly appreciated!


End file.
